marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War, and a crossover/sequel to Ant-Man and the Wasp and Captain Marvel. The film is the twenty-second installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the twenty-second and final installment of the Infinity Saga, as well as the tenth installment of Phase Three. It is set to be released on April 26, 2019. The film is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo, and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon, and Josh Brolin as Thanos. Synopsis The grave course of events set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe and fractured the Avengers ranks compels the remaining Avengers to take one final stand in Marvel Studios' grand conclusion to twenty-two films, Avengers: Endgame.Disney and Marvel Studios Reveal Official 'Avengers: Endgame' Synopsis Plot Following Thanos's activation of the Infinity Gauntlet, half of all life across the universe disintegrates, including Clint Barton's family. Three weeks later, Carol Danvers rescues Nebula and Tony Stark, who are stranded in space following their defeat by Thanos. She returns them on Earth where they rendezvous with Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Pepper Potts and James Rhodes. The team tries to retrieve the Infinity Stones from Thanos to reverse his actions, but finds that he has destroyed them to prevent any further use. Thanos is decapitated by Thor. Five years later, Banner has merged with the Hulk and Thor has become the drunken ruler of Asgard's refugees in Tønsberg, Norway. Scott Lang escapes from the quantum realm and finds Romanoff and Rogers at the Avengers' compound, theorizing that the quantum realm can allow time travel. The three propose to Stark—now raising a daughter, Morgan, with Pepper—that they travel back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones before Thanos. Stark initially rejects out of concern for Morgan, but relents after reflecting upon the loss of Peter Parker and designs a working time machine. The reunited Avengers split into groups for their mission. Banner, Rogers, Lang, and Stark travel to the Battle of New York to retrieve the Time, Mind, and Space Stones. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone, and Rogers overcomes undercover HYDRA agents and his past self to retrieve the Mind Stone, but Lang and Stark's failed distraction enables Loki to escape with the Space Stone. Rogers and Stark travel back further to the U.S. Army's Camp Lehigh in 1970, to steal both an earlier version of the Space Stone and vials of Hank Pym's size-altering Pym Particles to return home afterwards. The pair succeed, while meeting Peggy Carter and Howard Stark en route. In Asgard, Rocket and Thor retrieve the Reality Stone from Jane Foster. Thor encounters his mother Frigga, whose counsel restores his conviction, and obtains a past version of his hammer, Mjolnir. Barton and Romanoff arrive on Vormir for the Soul Stone. They learn from its keeper, Red Skull, that it can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone they love. After a struggle between the two, Romanoff sacrifices herself. On Morag, Nebula and Rhodes steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill. Rhodes returns it to the present, but Nebula is left stranded behind as her cybernetic implants interface with those of her past self, which Thanos exploits and learns of present-day events. He sends the past incarnation of Nebula to the present in Nebula's place. Banner activates the Infinity Stones to resurrect everyone killed by Thanos, while Nebula's past self uses the time machine to transport Thanos and his army from the past to the Avengers' facility. They reduce it to rubble, but Barton managed to recover the Infinity Stones in the chaos. The past Nebula is killed by her present-day self, while Rogers, Thor, and Stark confront Thanos, now planning to use the Infinity Stones to destroy the universe and create a new one with no memory of the original. Rogers proves able to lift Thor's hammer, while Doctor Strange and Wong arrive and teleport all of the revived Avengers and others, including the armies of Wakanda and Asgard, to battle Thanos. Stark eventually retrieves and activates the Infinity Stones, which disintegrates Thanos and his army, though Stark himself dies in the process. Following a funeral for Stark, Thor appoints Valkyrie queen of Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. After returning the Infinity Stones and Thor's hammer to their original timelines, Rogers chooses to travel back and live his life in the past with Carter. He arrives as an elderly man and passes his shield to Sam Wilson. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Professor Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) **Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *To-be-confirmed actors as Nathaniel Barton *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) **Terry Notary as Groot (motion-capture) *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Tom Hiddleston as Loki (alternate timeline) *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Taika Waititi as Korg *Unknown Actor as Miek *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow (alternate timeline) *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One (alternate timeline) *Rene Russo as Frigga (alternate timeline) *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (alternate timeline) *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce (alternate timeline) *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis (alternate timeline) *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster (alternate timeline) *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins (alternate timeline) *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell (alternate timeline) *Katherine Langford as a to-be-confirmed character'Avengers 4' Casts '13 Reasons Why' Star Katherine Langford *Ken Jeong as Storage Facility Guard *Yvette Nicole Brown as Woman in Elevator *Alexandra Rabe as Morgan Stark *Stan Lee as a 70's Car Man *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight (alternate timeline) *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive (alternate timeline) *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian (alternate timeline) *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw (alternate timeline) Appearances Location *Earth **Clint Barton's Homestead **New York ***New Avengers Facility **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum *** *** **Stark Tower (alternate timeline) **New York Sanctum (alternate timeline) **San Francisco, California ***Maggie Lang's House **Norway ***New Asgard **Wakanda **Washington, D.C. **Tokyo, Japan **Camp Lehigh, New Jersey (alternate timeline) **Los Angeles, California **Germany (mentioned) ***Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mentioned) **Ten Rings Base (mentioned) *Garden **Thanos' Farm *Asgard (alternate timeline) *Morag (alternate timeline) *Vormir (alternate timeline) *Multiverse **Quantum Realm **Astral Dimension Events *Infinity War **Decimation *Rescue of Tony Stark and Nebula *Ambush on Thanos *Massacre in Tokyo *Time Heist **Theft of the Space Stone **Theft of the Mind Stone **Theft of the Space Stone **Theft of the Reality Stone **Theft of the Power Stone **Kidnapping of Nebula **Sacrifice of Natasha Romanoff *Attack on the New Avengers Facility *Battle of Earth *Avengers Civil War (mentioned) **Clash of the Avengers (mentioned) *Kidnapping of Tony Stark (mentioned) Items *Vibranium **Captain America's Shield **Panther Habit **Vibranium Spear *Uru **Stormbreaker **Infinity Gauntlet **Mjølnir *Captain America's Uniform *Iron Man Armors **Iron Man Armor: Mark IIron Man Armors Featured in Avengers Endgame LEGO sets **Iron Man Armor: Mark V **Iron Man Armor: Mark IX **Iron Man Armor: Mark XXXVIII **Iron Man Armor: Mark XLI **Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII **Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI **Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII **Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX **Iron Man Armor: Mark L **Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV *War Machine Armors **War Machine Armor: Mark IV **War Machine Armor: Mark V **War Machine Armor: Mark VI *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Asgardian Armor *Arc Reactor *James Rhodes' Leg Braces *Thanos' Armor *Double-Edged Sword *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver *Ronin Suit *Ronin's Sword *Hulk's Stretchable Suit *Ant-Man Suit *Pym Particles *Pym Particles Disks *Advanced Tech Suit *Black Widow's Batons *Electroshock Batons *Starforce Uniform *Valkyrie's Armor *Infinity Stones **Power Stone **Space Stone **Reality Stone **Soul Stone **Time Stone **Mind Stone *B.A.R.F.[https://mcuexchange.com/avengers-4-barf-hologram-civil-war/ Avengers 4 to Feature Tony Stark's Hologram Technology from Captain America: Civil War] *Proxima Midnight's Spear *Corvus Glaive's Glaive *Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer *Xorrian Elixir (mentioned) *Aakonian Ale (mentioned) Vehicles *''Benatar'' *Quinjet *Luis' Van *''Sanctuary II'' **Q-Ships **Outrider Dropships Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians *Titans *Luphomoids *Halfworlders *Kree *Kronans *Celestials *Zehoberei *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Chitauri *Sakaarans Creatures *Orloni *Outriders *Valkyries Steeds Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Stark Industries *HYDRA *Asgardian Royal Family *Golden Tribe *Dora Milaje *Jabari Tribe *X-Con Security Consultants (logo) *Black Order *Ravagers Mentioned *Erik Selvig (picture) *Odin *Ultron *Malekith *Arnim Zola *Ronan the Accuser *Ivan Romanoff *Edith Barton *Gamora *Frigga *Vision (indirectly mentioned) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part II, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part I.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title was shortened to Avengers: Infinity War and the fourth film was simply the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame were shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and is expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet.Has Guardians Of The Galaxy star Zoe Saldana revealed the name of Avengers 4? Following this, James Gunn announced that was not the title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) *On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta *Kevin Feige has confirmed in an interview that Avengers: Endgame will be a "finale" to the current iteration of the MCU and "everything before Avengers: Endgame and everything after" will result in "two distinct periods". Feige also confirmed that there are plans for twenty movies after Avengers: Endgame is released.‘Avengers 4’ will be a finale of sorts, producer Kevin Feige says * Avengers: Endgame is the first movie to not have any mid-credits or post-credits scenes. Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Honor” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Mission" Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "No Mistakes, Kids" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “To the End” TV Spot‎ Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Awesome” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Found” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Summer Begins” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Powerful” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Time" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Go” TV Spot Special Look Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Featurettes Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "We Lost" Featurette The Making of Avengers Endgame Filmed with IMAX® Cameras Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Stakes" Featurette Clips Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Film Clip Other How to Prepare for Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Earth’s Mightiest Show Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame LIVE Red Carpet World Premiere Benedict Wong's Marvel Journey LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Hiroyuki Sanada joins the MCU LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Avengers Endgame Executive Producer Louis D'Esposito LIVE at the Red Carpet Premiere Composer Alan Silvestri on the Final Avengers Score LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Karen Gillan talks Nebula's Journey LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Taika Waititi Brings the Party to the LIVE Avengers Endgame Premiere Laurence Fishburne on growing up reading Marvel Comics at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Kevin Feige talks the expansive MCU LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Don Cheadle talks what makes a real world hero LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Danai Gurira and Paul Rudd Talk the Snap LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Elizabeth Olsen on Scarlet Witch and Vision LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Linda Cardellini talks keeping secrets at the LIVE Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Premiere Scarlett Johansson & Chris Pratt take over at Avengers Endgame LIVE Premiere Audi “The Debriefing” - Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Neal Kirby talks about his father, Jack Kirby's, Marvel Legacy at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Robert Downey Jr & Jon Favreau talk 10 years of Iron Man at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Danai Gurira talks working with the surviving Avengers LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Bob Iger on the legacy of Marvel LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely (Screenwriters) LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Anthony Mackie talks Falcon's fate LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Benedict Cumberbatch on working with the Russo Brothers LIVE on the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Brie Larson talks Captain Marvel joining the team LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Paul Rudd hopes Ant-Man is in Avengers Endgame Gwyneth Paltrow on Pepper Potts through the years at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Directors Anthony and Joe Russo on a journey's end LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Vin Diesel feels his "Groot-ness" LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Tessa Thompson on suriving the snap at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Clark Gregg looks back on Coulson LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Letitia Wright reacts to Shuri getting snapped by Thanos LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Emma Lahana and Ally Maki bring the Mayhem LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere David Dastmalchian LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Premiere Cobie Smulders Talks About Maria Hill's Connecting Role LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Natalie Portman talks girl power in the Marvel Universe LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Letitia Wright and Pom Klementieff talk filming LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Henry Simmons LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premier Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natalia Cordova-Buckley LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Thanos Creator Jim Starlin LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Sean Gunn LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Premiere Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth & Anthony Mackie Try Not to Spoil Avengers Endgame at the Red Carpet Sebastian Stan talks the end of the line LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ming-Na Wen LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Incredible LEGO Installations at the Avengers Endgame Premiere References External Links * * * * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Infinity Saga Movies Category:Avengers: Endgame